tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Purple Jacket
[[Episodenguide (2018)|''Zurück zur Episodenliste]] '''The Purple Jacket' ("Die purpurne Jacke") ist der erste Teil der elften Folge in der ersten Staffel der Serie Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Handlung thumb|left|240px|Enter the Purple Dragons!Donatello hat sich auf eine Bitte seiner Freundin April verkleidet in deren Schule eingeschlichen, damit er ihr dort bei der letzten Überprüfung ihres schulischen Wissenschaftsprojekts helfen soll. Donatello hat seine Begeisterung jedoch zuerst mehr auf die Schule selbst gerichtet, die für ihn ein Neuland der unbegrenzten Möglichkeiten für seine intellektuelle Reife darstellt. Sein Enthusiasmus macht auch vor einer Gruppe von Schülern nicht Halt, die unter dem Namen "Purple Dragons" einen exklusiven Technikclub in der Schule betreiben; selbst als April ihm klarzumachen versucht, dass es sich bei diesem Trio um extrem hochnäsige Kerle handelt, von denen man sich lieber fernhalten sollte. thumb|240px|Die neue JackeIn der Meinung, es mit intellektuell Gleichgestellten zu tun zu haben, stellt Donatello allen Einwänden Aprils zum Trotz sich kühn den Dragons vor, und um ihnen seinen Wert zu beweisen, präsentiert er ihnen stolz seine selbstgebastelte Kampfausrüstung. Beeindruckt von den technischen Fähigkeiten des Kandidaten nimmt Kendra, die Anführerin des Clubs, Donatello als neues Mitglied bei den Dragons an. Daraufhin protzt Donatello hochmütig zuhause mit seiner neuen Purple Dragons-Clubjacke vor seinen Brüdern herum; doch nachdem er sich schließlich zur Nachtruhe gebettet hat, aktiviert sich ein in der Jacke versteckter Sender, hackt sich in Donatellos Drohnen ein und hijackt sie. thumb|left|240px|Tracking the DragonsEine Weile später wird Donatello von einem Anruf Aprils aus dem Schlaf gerissen und auf eine Blitznachricht im Fernsehen aufmerksam gemacht, die sich mit einer Reihe von gerade begangenen Hightech-Einbrüchen beschäftigen. Auf den Überwachungsvideos der bestohlenen Elektronikgeschäfte erkennt der entsetzte Donatello seine eigene Ausrüstung am Werk, und so extrem von der nun offenbarten wahren Natur der Dragons überzeugt, machen er und April sich per Fahrrad auf die Spur der Dragons. Sie kommen schnell dahinter, dass die Dragons einen Einbruch bei Nakamura planen, dem größten Computerchipproduzenten der Welt, und machen sich umgehend auf den Weg dorthin. thumb|240px|Die Maske ist gefallenAls die beiden dort eintreffen, sind die Dragons bereits ins Gebäude eingedrungen und bis zum Hauptrechner des Unternehmens vorgestoßen, in den sie sich einhacken, um dessen Quellencode und über diesen freien Zugang zu allen Computern der Welt zu erlangen. Sie kommen zu spät, um die Dragons am Herunterladen des Codes zu hindern, aber als die Dragons zu flüchten versuchen, werden Jase und Jeremy von Donatello und April gestoppt und um ihre geklaute Ausrüstung erleichtert. Dann hetzen die beiden hinter Kendra her, die sich mit dem Code auf und davon machen will, was in eine wilde Flugpack-Verfolgungsjagd im Luftraum über New York mündet. thumb|240px|left|"Lebewohl, mein Schatz"Durch Aprils Mangel an Flugerfahrung endet die Verfolgung als Bruchlandung in einer Hintergasse; doch ehe Donatello das Gerät reparieren kann, hackt Kendra sich mit dem gestohlenen Code in seine Ausrüstung ein und setzt sie gegen ihre Verfolger ein, bevor sie sich zum nächsten Raubzug davonmachen will. Um sie zu stoppen, hat Donatello keine andere Wahl, als seine kostbare Clubjacke zu opfern, um ihren Rotoren-Flugpack zu sabotieren, und nach erfolgreicher Arbeit verziehen sich die beiden Freunde, kurz bevor die Polizei eintrifft, um Kendra in Gewahrsam zu nehmen. Trivia *Diese Folge wurde zusammen mit "Pizza Pit" bereits am 7. Dezember auf iTune geleakt und erschien einen Tag später auf Nick.com. Zitate *'Donatello': Grüße, Technikliebhaber! Ich würde euch gerne das neueste Mitglied eures Clubs vorstellen - Aufgepasst, jetzt kommt es - und das bin ich! Kendra: A-ha. April. So heißt du, nicht wahr? April: Du kennst mich seit dem Kindergarten, Kendra. Kendra: A-ha. Wer ist dieser Typ, und warum sieht er nach Schimmel aus? *'April': Sorry, Kendra. Sieht so aus, als wäre dein Computer - Aufgepasst... aufgepasst! - abgestürzt! Tadaaa! Ich sollte Fernsehnachrichten schreiben! Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2018) Kategorie:Online-Medien